November 20, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The November 20, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 20, 2018 at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. This was the SmackDown after Survivor Series. Episode summary Charlotte Flair addressed her shocking Survivor Series actions Fresh off her shocking assault of Raw Women’s Champion Ronda Rousey during their instant classic at Survivor Series, Charlotte Flairarrived on SmackDown LIVE with a simple message: She wasn’t sorry. The Queen stated that she fulfilled her intention of fighting for Becky Lynch, so she did exactly what she thought Lynch would’ve done. Charlotte’s cold words prompted the arrival of SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige. The two talked about Ronda’s promise to finish what Charlotte started, and Flair responded by vowing to put the boots to Rousey again if she bumped into her at WWE TLC: Tables Ladders & Chairs next month. However, Paige also delivered some bad news, announcing that she was fining The Queen a staggering $100,000 after she attacked five WWE officials this past Sunday. Before Charlotte could fully respond to the fine announcement, she was interrupted by The IIconics, who ran The Queen down for her actions this past Sunday. Certainly in no mood for talk, Flair bluntly told The IIconics that if they wanted a fight, then they could get one right now. Charlotte Flair vs Billie Kay With her request of a match being granted, Charlotte Flair was not in the business of messing around as she took on Billie Kay in one-on-one action. Despite Peyton Royce getting involved from the outside and giving Billie the advantage, Charlotte Flair totally overpowered Kay, making relatively quick work of The IIconic and defeating her decisively with Natural Selection. That wouldn’t be enough for The Queen, though. After the win, Charlotte grabbed the microphone and said she wanted Peyton Royce in a match … oh, and she wanted it now. Charlotte Flair vs Peyton Royce Charlotte Flair continued her dominant streak, bettering Peyton Royce at every corner. Before Flair could seal the deal, however, Billie Kay ran in and attacked Flair, causing a disqualification and prompting a 2-on-1 assault of The Queen. But even those odds would not be enough, as Flair went into full-on attack mode and proceeded to beat the bejesus out of both IIconics. Flair bounced them face-first off the announce table, hurled them into the barricade and the steel steps, and used everything at ringside to her advantage, downing Kay & Royce with the same intensity and chaos that Rousey experienced this past Sunday. Lesson learned this week? Bow down to The Queen quick, because it now appears that she’s going to make you. Asuka & Naomi vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Asuka & Naomi took on Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville in a hard-hitting tag team bout between four Superstars that all teamed up on Sunday. When Deville was the legal competitor, Rose attempted to strike Asuka, but The Empress of Tomorrow dodged the haymaker, leading to a major miscommunication that resulted in Asuka trapping Deville in the dreaded Asuka Lock, leaving her with no choice but to tap. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Billie Kay (w/ Peyton Royce) * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) by disqualification * Tag Team Match: Naomi & Asuka defeated Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose by submission Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes